People leave,Memories Don't
by LoneAuthoress
Summary: They promised that they'd never leave each other. They'd always be together. But the Fates are cruel. Promises are broken,Tears are shed. People leave,but Memories Don't, (Related to my stories. OCxAPOLLO)
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks to ThatWeirdGreekyLatino,a.k.a Tasha for typing this chapter up for me.**

* * *

 _She didn't have to be Daphne or Hyacinthus. She was imperfectly herself, the hot-headed and humorous demigod he had met all those years ago. She was imperfectly a half mortal with charm and sass,with a hint of adorableness that she would not admit;adorableness which attracted him in the first place._

 _She was imperfectly Penny Jackson, the girl who was stubbornly biting off more than she could chew._

 _Not that he blamed her. For a demigod of her powers and hyper activeness, she could've taken on all twelve Titans by herself,and still have enough energy left to take a casual stroll through Tartarus like a park._

 _The best ones always leave soon,don't they?_

 _Yes, they do._

 _Guilt built up inside his chest. His insides churned painfully - even the yummy burger he had for lunch rebelled in his stomach - at the thought. Ah,carefree,rebellious and one heck of a girl she was. Stomping and slicing monsters like tomatoes and lettuce - he really must stop paying attention to that heavenly smell of burgers - and still managed to look beautiful with their ichor splashed across her battle suit like mustard._

 _Wait,mustard?_

 _Stupid,stupid,stupid!_

 _Ah. His casual nickname from her. Though insulting,those words had crept into his heart like a sweet poetry. He never minded what she called him,for each made her laugh,and her laugh was enough to keep him happy for a lifetime._

 _He would've simply given up his title,his job and declare himself mortal if she told him to. Heck,even jump of a cliff and plummet to his own death while having a silly grin plastered on his face and asking her if she was happy yet. Not that she was that heartless enough to ask him to do that,though._

 _He missed the feeling of having her in his arms. They fit perfectly together - like they were designed,like the Fates had moulded and crafted them to be as such; his long,nimble fingers fitting in sync with hers;her graceful body for him to hold;her eyes to get lost in. She was beautiful in every which way he could imagine,not because she was perfect. She was imperfect and he loved her for it._

 _Somedays,the sun might've rose but his day would never truly start till he spotted the dark haired girl late in the day with a drool streak on the left side of her mouth and a bed head,a death glare shot to whomever trying to strike up a conversation with her._

 _"Stupid sun,stupid boyfriend,"She would say. "If only he would delay the sunrise,the oaf would actually prove useful."_

 _He completely tried. But that only stirred up a bunch of scientists shouting that the Solar and Lunar eclipse was early and the world was going to end and shit like that._

 _Trust him,he completely wanted the world to end when he heard she's been tooth-picked from behind by a monster. Then he had hunted down the monster,roaring in anger,killed the beast mercilessly and stabbed it a few extra hundred times,taken it to the Underworld and cursed its kind forever. It took all the Olympian Gods, both the Camps,a few nymphs and Penny's soul itself to calm the enraged God of Music down._

 _Yeah,she meant that much to him,and everyday,every night,he had to recap on how she had left him forever._

 _Because People leave,but Memories don't._


	2. Chapter 2

**So several of you requested this-**

 _Tasha: Stop lying. You asked them and they all said yes_

 **Yeah but anyway you guys would want me to do this right?**

 _No comment there. Just finish this. Just thinking of this makes me wanna cry_

 **ITS SO BEAUTIFUL IT MAKES ME WANNA CRYYYYYYYYY**

 _THIS INNOCENCE,IS BRILLIANT..I HOPE THAT IT WILL STAY_

 **Annabeth:** **Just ignore them readers. Review And get ready for some Penollo!**

 **...**

* * *

At first he attempted to flatten down his hair,but then remembered that she didn't like his hair flattened. He quickly put it back in its normal messy and spiky position. He had to make sure everything was great today.

"Hey" a familiar voice said behind him. He turned around to get a glimpse of his girlfriend,who was wearing shorts and a blue tank top put a coffee mug on his dresser,while holding another one in her hands.

"Morning Sweetheart." He wrapped an arm around her,careful not to let her spill any coffee,but before he could feel the brush of her lips on his,she spoke.

"Sorry Sunboy,but not now. I've got a bad case of pillow hair,I haven't gotten dressed,and my breath smells horrible." She said,stiff log a yawn. He raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Because you look ready for a Red Carpet or something." He complemented. Her cheeks went pink and she pushed his chest playfully.

"Oh shut up" she said,but was smiling "You're just saying stuff."

"I'm saying stuff that are true." He shrugged,planting a kiss on her temple,making her smile even more. He loved it when she smiled. He would do anything,just to see her lips curve upwards with happiness.

"Apollo,why can't the sun go up a bit late?" She groaned,stretching "Damn,I hardly had enough sleep."

"I'm sorry Sweetheart,but you know those scientists just keep saying the world is about to end and stuff when I do that. And haven't I told _you_ to sleep early and get plenty of rest?"

"Guilty." She muttered,making him laugh.

"Anyway,you busy today?" He asked her casually as she took a sip of her coffee. She frowned as she put her mug on his dresser.

"Well,not that I know of. Why?" She asked. He tried hard to control his excitement,so he merely shrugged and said, "Oh I don't know...how about a date?"

She grinned again "Sure! Where are we going?" She asked,racing her fingers through his face,spiking it up. She gave her a sly smile.

"It's a surprise." He answered. She pouted cutely,and he laughed.

"Gods,you look cute with that expression." He chuckled.

"According to you,I look cute no matter what." She rolled her eyes,but smiled.

"Of course you do." He replied,and at once pulled her into a passionate kiss. Despite her warning,she didn't pull back.

"I told you not to kiss me." She said,after they had stopped. He smirked.

"And yet you kissed me back?" He asked,raising an eyebrow. She laughed,making him smile even more.

"Guilty once again. Anyways,I'll see you later. I have to go and take a shower." She said. He nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Love you." He told her. She flashed a smile at him,took her coffee mug and walked out. He sighed with a dreamy expression on his face. Gods,she was so adorable.

He tried hard to resist,but he couldn't. He reached the bottom drawer and took out the tiny velvet box. He slid his fingers above the cold surface and finally opened it,his eyes rested upon the beautiful ring bestowed inside it.

Nothing could ruin today.


	3. Chapter 3

Pretending he was perfectly fine today in front of her was very hard. After she had gone to take a shower,Hermes and Artemis came in to encourage and support him.

"What if she says no?" He asked,striding across the room,extremely anxious. Artemis rolled her eyes.

"She loves you Apollo,she isn't going to say no." She replied,sighing at her anxious brother.

"Yeah but,she's like,scared of marriage!" He argued "she might..just might.."

"What's going on?" A new voice said. He looked up to see her peeking through the door,wearing a fresh pair of ripped jeans and a Camp T-shirt with a blue hoodie. It wasn't much,but just the sight of her made his anxiousness vanish and his vision brighter. She was dressed casually,but it made his heart thump.

"Oh nothing" Artemis smiled at her as she got up "I'd better take the Hunters for trainers. I'll see you guys later." She said,and in a snap,she vanished. Hermes got up and stretched his back.

"Yeah,I'll let you two kiss and whatever. Later." He grinned at him,and then disappeared. He exhaled sharply. Tonight was either going to make his day,or destroy him completely.

"Apollo? You okay?" She asked,stepping forward and frowning. Needing comfort and encouragement,he took her hand and laced her fingers into his.

"I'm good Sunshine. You going to Camp?"

She winced "Ah,yeah. Apparently there's some rogue dragon in the forest terrorizing the campers. So they need my help. I don't know how long it'll take,but I'll try and finish before our date."

He nodded,both nervous and relieved. At least he would have some time to pull himself together,so he nodded and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Sure,no problem. Just stay safe,okay?"

She smiled "That's never possible for me,but I'll try. I love you."

"I love you too Sweetheart. Need a ride to Camp?"

"Duh."

* * *

"Percy!" She yelled,jogging towards her familiar twin brother. He regarded her with a look of relief and firmness.

"Glad you could join." He nodded.

"Had the dragon hurt anyone yet?"

"There's been some close calls. Leo insisted on keeping it as a pet,but he already has Festus,and the dragon nearly spit poison on Leo's pants the other day,so he decided otherwise."

"Hey! A little less information,okay Water Boy?" Leo said.

"For the last time,don't call me Water Boy. Now sis,you ready to go?"

"Duh,what else."

"Wait!" Annabeth stopped them before they could charge "We have to think of a plan!"

Percy gave her a swift kiss and then said "The Jackson's don't charge with a plan. See you later guys." He said and they both jogged into the dark forest.

Once they were out of sight,he muttered "Okay,we need a plan."

"Shouls we split up?"

"That's both a good idea and a bad one,but yeah okay." He said. She nodded and went left,while Percy went right. The more deeper she went,the more colder it got and more darker. She had to surprise a shiver every time she saw a tree. It reminded her of Daphne,and that reminded her of Apollo.

 _Concentrate_ ,she told herself.

Can't you see a huge dragon even when you're thirty feet away? Maybe it had flown off. Did it have wings? Did it breath fire? Oh Styx,she forgot to ask. Sweat beaded her forehead,and the back of her shirt was sticking to her irritably. Once she got out of here,she needed a mega shower.

 _Think positive_ ,she told herself _You'll be going on a date with your boyfriend soon._

Suddenly she heard a loud roar. It sounded like it was coming a long way ahead. Just hearing it made her shiver and almost drop her sword. Taking a deep breath,she slowly walked forward,in case if the Dragon came out of nowhere.

Finally she reached an open clearing,which was sloped down like a giant bowl. She couldn't help but think that it was beautiful.

It had a mix of green and bronze scales,with a long spiky tail. She couldn't see its eyes,as it was closed but it was breathing gently,with little puffs of smoke rising from its huge nostrils. And it was sleeping around a huge pile of white stones.

No,not stones. Eggs.

It was a mother? How could she kill a mother dragon? She sighed and then some movement caught her eye. Her mouth dropped open as she recognized a familiar brother all the way on the other side. She wasted no time in walking around the valley,which was hard,because the vegetation was extremely thick. Apparently,Percy had the same idea,as they met halfway.

"We can't kill her." He said at once.

"I know. But why does she have to come terrorizing the campers? She lives far off from there's anyway."

"I know,but let's go. The vegetation here is thick. Seems like Jurassic Park or something." She said,swatting some flys. She nodded and together they slowly walked away from the valley.

"Penny," Percy said,after they'd come to the edge of the valley "While I was on my way,I saw something black-"

ROAR!

This time,she really did drop her sword. She hastily picked it up and turned around,the Dragon up at full height and its eyes open. It hard one eye green,and one eyes red and was staring at them.

"Should we run?" Percy squeaked.

"Is that even a question! Go go go!" She yelled as it roared again. They ran as fast as their legs could carry them,heart beating wildly and breathing intense. She felt that if her heart beat any faster,it would burst.

"Stop! Stop,okay?" She ordered,grabbing Percy's arm and panting. He didn't object; he leaned towards a tree panting hard. Far away,they could hear a faint roar,before it died down.

"I think it stopped chasing us" she said,wiping her brow "It wouldn't want to get too far from its eggs."

Percy nodded,clutching his stomach "Yeah...yeah..."

"Anyway...what were you saying? You said you saw something-PERCY LOOK OUT!"

She watched with horror as she saw a sword brough down upon Percy Jackson.


	4. Chapter 4

_WTF WTF WTF_

 **Tash,shut up and let me continue the story!**

 _BUT YOU KILLED PERCY...AGAIN!_

 **No I didn't...**

 _Eh?_

* * *

Only one thought occurred in her mind. She lunged herself forward like a leopard and shoved him hard into a tree. She felt something cold go through her,and her eyes widened,her breath sharp.

Her heart skipped a beat,then started beating very fast. She felt the cold sensation leave her,and she gasped and fell to her knees. She put a hand on her stomach. She felt something moist and...red.

She tried to look up to see who their attacker was,but her vision was already fading.

"PENNY!" She heard a yell,but even that was simply ringing in her ears. She felt herself being hoisted up,and then came to contact with her brother,who was looking at her with fear.

"Percy.." She tried to form a sentence,but nothing was coming out "I..."

"Come on..come on stick with me sis...its gunna be alright." He kept muttering words of comfort as he hoisted her into his arms,carrying her in bridal style. She took a shaky rattle of breath. If she hadn't acted quick enough,he might've never reached camp..never seen Annabeth...

Her mind was blank,but she could only think of one thing. One person. One name.

Apollo

Her vision was dimming,but he kept ordering her to say a few words constantly. She could only mutter his name over and over. It didn't hurt,as she had already gotten stricken by an arrow several years ago. But the memory had come back to her,and that was what haunted her.

She saw something bright at the corner of her eye,and she slowly turned her head to see the camp. Her vision narrowed. Every breath she took kept her in pain.

"Percy!" She heard someone scream far away. She closed her eyes. Just keeping them open hurt.

"Penny stay with me.." She heard Percy say,but everything around her was slowing down. With one last attempt,she opened her eyes halfway.

She could see several campers running towards her,and so she was being handed to someone else she couldn't see. Darkness descended over her,and her head lolled back and she fell into darkness which she was sure were the arms of Death.

* * *

Every molecule in his body was screaming. He wanted to slap her to make her get up,but she was loosing blood fast. His eyes were moist,and she kept muttering his name,making his heart slow down every second.

Finally they had reached camp. He heard Penny groan,and his heart lightened up. The others were waiting for them,and when they saw them,they smiled,but then it was replaced with confusion,shock and terror.

"Percy!" Annabeth screamed. He watched as the others started running towards him. His knees were buckled down in pain. He wanted Penny to get up. He couldn't stand it if anything happened to her.

"Percy? Percy what-oh gods.." Annabeth said when she saw him carrying his sister "Will! WILL!"

A blond haired son of Apollo,who was standing behind the group charged forward. He took one look at her and looked at Percy with firmness "We need to take her to the sickbay."

"Percy,give her here" Jason said. He wanted to argue,but he nodded and watched as Jason took her from his arms and started carrying her,with everyone following. Only Annabeth stayed behind.

"Percy,what happen?"

"We found the dragon..but she was a mother..so we didn't kill her" he said,breathless "but..suddenly someone came and stabbed me with a sword. Penny pushed me away and took it. Then-" he couldn't speak. His throat constricted,and he couldn't trust himself to speak. Fortunately,Annabeth understood,because she helped him up and gave him a kiss.

"Come on. Let's go see her."

Will was just finished putting bandages around the wound. Her chest was contracting and inflating slowly,but she didn't show any sign of movement. Her skin was pale,and her lips were dry.

"She's fine." He said. His eyes were filled with worry,there was some blood on his hands,but he smiled at him "She's still alive."

"Still alive? But that makes it sound like.." Annabeth muttered. Percy shivered. It sounded like she was still hovering between life and death. Apparently this was correct,as Will sighed.

"Look,I didn't want to tell you this,but there was poison on that sword." Will said "Normally if it hit a mortal,they would die. Luckily she's an immortal,so it'll heal in time. There are less chances that she would die."

"So she'll live?" He asked hopefully. Will nodded.

"But the healing will take time. The poison had already spread in her body,but I've done what I can. But she's not a complete immortal,so if anything disrupts the process..."

Percy nodded,feeling relieved "I owe you Will."

He managed a dry smile "Just doing my job." He patted his shoulders and left. Only the five of them stood around her bed.

"Thank the gods" Piper groaned. Her eyes were slightly pink. Percy slowly sat next to his sister,studying her warily. He gently took her hand,and she groaned.

"Dang,that was fast." Leo whistled. Everyone ignored him and watched her face intently. Her face was twisted into a scowl,until her eyes opened,and he sighed in relief.

"Penny?" He asked,squeezing her hand a little. Her eyes travelled to him,and he smiled. She looked at him with confusion.

"I-wha-" she sat up,but yelped in pain. "What the-" she stared at her bandages,then collapsed back on her pillows,groaning.

"What happened?" She asked,her eyes still closed.

"You are such an idiot!" Percy scowled suddenly "I actually believed you were..." He didn't finish the sentence.

"Yeah well,I'm not." She managed a weak smile "I'm fine guys. Really. Ow,this thing hurts..."

"Yeah well being stabbed with a poisoned sword doesn't hurt at all." Leo snorted. Penny choose to ignore him,and tried to sit up again,but Percy pushed her back down.

"You need rest Penny." He told her. She pouted.

"No I don't,I-OW!" She groaned and clutched her stomach again "Okay,I need rest."

"Maybe you two would like to talk." Piper said,smiling. She gently shoved Jason and Leo out,and Annabeth kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll see you later." She said and walked out. He turned back to his sister and sighed.

"Gods Penny,why did you take that sword for me?" He asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Stop being jealous Percy. Annabeth did the same for you years ago."

"What,are you jealous of her?"

"Oh shut up."

He smiled wearily,but then his expression grew serious. "Penny...did you see.."

"Who tried to kill you? I have no idea." She did her best to shrug without wrenching her stomach. Carefully,she sat up,and Percy helped her. Her skin was slightly pale,but she smiled at him as if nothing was wrong.

"I'm fine Percy,relax!" she said. He took her hand and squeezed it,trying to avoid the large lump forming in his throat.

"I actually thought..." he stopped. He couldn't bear finishing the sentence. She let loose a sigh and smiled at him sadly,as if she knew what he was going to say. She held out her arms,and he scooted forward and hugged her.

"I'm not leaving you Percy. I'll stay with you forever." She whispered in his ear. He buried his forehead in her shoulder,taking deep breaths. She's okay. She's fine.

Suddenly he felt something burn his back. Out of the corner of his eye,he saw something blinding white. He knew that he shouldn't turn,or he would've been blinded. Once the light died down,he saw who it was. At once he strided forward,and Percy let his sister go.

"I'll give you two some space." He said,standing up and brushing the wetness from his eyes. He turned to leave,but a hand caught his arm.

"Percy."

He turned around,his blue eyes were filled with gratitude and worry. He was breathing gently through his mouth,and gave him a slight nod.

"Thank you,for saving her."

Percy studied his face for a moment,and then nodded. His iron clad grip slowly made away from him,and he left with hopes.

* * *

"Penny." He muttered,turning around to her at once,surveying her. He knelt down next to her and laced her hand in his. Her skin was shockingly cold to his touch and pale. Her eyes looked weary and tired,but she smiled.

"Gods,you are _so_ stupid."

"I'm fine Apollo,I promise."

Biting his tongue and trying to avoid the lump in his throat,he pressed the back of her hand on his lips. Several negative possibilities were racing through his mind,and he had to clear his mind to realize,that she was alive.

"Pretty stupid of me huh?" She chuckled wearily "Ah,sorry I didn't listen to you."

"What?"

"To stay safe." She said,an amusing smile dancing on her lips. Even on her sickbed,she was making jokes,the lovable idiot she was. Smiling faintly,he kissed her hand.

"Anything could've happened to you." He said,his smile fading as he regarded her with seriousness "Anything..." His eyes were burning impatiently,and he leaned forward and pressed his forehead against hers.

"I won't leave you Apollo. I Swear by the River Styx." She said,her eyes swimming with tears "You know I love you too much to let you go."

He chuckled. "Gods,I love you so much."

He pressed his lips against hers,kissing her gently. She tried to sit up,but he forced her down carefully.

"No. You need rest Sunshine." He told her,putting one hand on her stomach,right where she was impaled. She held his hand.

"Well,I've been impaled again,saving someone I love. At least this time I'm dying slowly-"

"You're not dying on me. Never again."

She breathed heavily,not saying anything. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. He would never let her go. Never again.

 _But sometimes,the Fates are cruel..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Soo...you almost killed Penny_

 **Yea**

 _Bitch_

 **No need to remind me**

* * *

Love was a powerful thing. It can change,make,destroy,kill or complete you. And it can make you do completely stupid,useless things,and she was trying to convince him that he was acting stupid for staying with her for the entire night in the sick bay.

"Apollo-"

"Nothing you say can change my mind Sweetheart. I'm staying with you."

"You're hopelessly stubborn."

"I love you too."

She gave him an exasperated look,but the truth was,she was glad that her boyfriend was staying by her side. She hated being alone, especially in a sick bay. And with a wounded abdomen. Her thoughts wandered off into nothing,her eyes glazing. He leant forward and kissed her forehead,jolting her to the present.

"You should get some sleep."

"I'm not sleepy."

"Yes,you are."

"No,I'm not."

"Yes you are,and you will sleep. Doctors orders."

They both looked each other in the eye and shared knowing smiles. Even the tiniest arguments with him made him more lovable to her eyes. She usually never lost any of their arguments,but sometimes she would let him take care of her. As much as she wanted to take care of herself and be strong,she liked being in the comfort of Apollo.

She shifted a little in her place. As they held hands in silence,she stared at their entwined fingers. She thought of how her life would be like if she had never met the Sun God. She just couldn't imagine it,as it seemed a nightmare if she was to live her immortal life without him. She couldn't exist without him in her life.

"Have you ever thought,how your life would be like if you never met me?" She asked quietly without looking at him. He moved closer to her.

"Well,I try,but it's more horrifying than anything I can imagine. I can't exist without you." He said firmly,staring into her eyes. For no particular reason,a lump rose in her throat,but she forced it down. When she didn't reply,he gently stroked her hair,tucking it behind her ear. He rested his forehead on hers,and she sighed deeply,closing her eyes. She could feel his nose pressed against her,his slow breathing just a little space away from her lips.

"I love you." He whispered. It echoed through her ears,imprinting in her brain,on her heart.

"I love you too."

He kissed her gently,leaving her in bliss and thoughtless. When he pulled back,she felt slightly disappointed. He sighed gently and put a hand on her stomach,making her feel jumpy at his touch.

"Does it hurt?" He asked gently. She swallowed.

"Not as much as before. But I'll be fine."

She could still see the tension and fright in his blue eyes as he nodded. She reached out and laced her fingers with his.

"I'm _fine_ Sunboy. Really." She repeated for the hundredth time,a smile dancing on her lips. He bit his lip,not saying anything. To prove her point,she gently pushed herself upwards,sitting up.

"I'm still not used to the fact that you're an immortal" he said quietly,after a long time "I keep thinking that you'll...at any moment...I mean,that's what happens with demigods-"

"Hey," she cut through him,reaching out and touching his face. His hand moved upwards,wrapping his fingers around her wrist. Anytime with him felt like eternal bliss and heaven,even if she was wounded and in a sick bay.

"I may be stupid,but I'm not stupid enough to leave you." She said,trying to add humour in the situation. He chuckled dryly.

"Even in the sickbay you're cracking jokes."

"Gotta keep my boyfriend on his toes,don't I?"

"Well,you're doing a fine job of it." He smiled wearily,leaning forward and kissing her forehead. She smiled at him,at loss for what to say,when suddenly his expression changed into worry again.

"Penny,this is a sword wound,right?"

"Yeah."

"And..someone did this too you." he said flatly. She knew what was coming. Her boyfriend was going to 'protective' mode.

"Yeah." she said more slowly. He sighed,his eyebrows knitting together in frustration.

"Styx,I just can't keep you safe can't I?"

"Don't blame yourself Sunboy,I've got a lot of enemies."

"But-but how can I just let you-I mean,I know I can't keep you locked up on Olympus forever,keeping you hidden forever because you'd kick my butt-"

"You know I'd kick your butt."

"-but I can't help but think that...Penny,what if something really happened? I can't keep you safe all the time." he said worryingly,his eyes pleaded with hers. She didn't blame for asking the same thing again and again. She would act the same if she was in his place. She leaned forward and kissed him.

"After I get better," she said quietly "I'll come up to Olympus and spend a few days with you. You're just stressed Apollo,and I don't blame you for being doubtful. I can stay alive until I become a full immortal."

"Yeah well,you're always off doing dangerous stunts-"

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Jumping into the River Styx thrice without concentrating?"

"Hey,I was bored."

"Running into Hades's palace screaming, 'I'm home?'"

"Okay,he nearly incinerated me,but-"

"Jumping on Zeus's throne?"

"I did burn a bit.."

"And taking an arrow for me,saving my life years ago?" he finished quietly. She couldn't argue with that. She cupped his face in her hands,resting her forehead on his.

"I would do that again for you."

"Exactly. I can't stop you from doing all of this."

"Oh yeah? And you wouldn't take an arrow for me?"

"I would give up everything for you Sunshine."

"And I could never stop you from doing all that either."

A pause of silence. After a few moments,he broke into a dry smile "You always win our arguments."

"I'm naturally gifted."

"That,I believe." he chuckled,kissing her forehead again "Now sleep Penny."

And before she could reply,he pressed his index finger on her forehead. Waves of darkness folded over her vision,and she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 _So far so good_

 ***knowing smile***

 _Uh oh_


	6. Chapter 6

Little thoughts of his kept his mind whirring as he watched her sleep.

If she said yes,they could move in together,live a nice life in a nice house,with maybe a child or two running around. At least he could make sure she was safe,and not live in the shadow of fear anymore.

But if she said..no?

It seemed like a million years ago that he was planning to propose to the love of his life. When he heard she was impaled with a sword,his heart stopped for a moment,and he couldn't think of anything,except getting to her in time. She wasn't a complete immortal,and she can still die.

He gently ran his fingers through her slightly tangled black hair. She was his angel,his Penny. Everytime he expressed on how much he loved her,she would ask the question;

 _"Apollo..I'm not exactly perfect..I'm not beautiful or have the character of most girls...why do you love me?"_

He would always kiss her and reply;

 _"Because you're imperfect and I love you for that."_

On instinct,he bent down and kissed her gently. Soon,the time would come for him to get down on his knee,with the ring.

He thought about the times they had together,centuries ago, before she was reborn as daughter of Poseidon. They hated each other,sworn to be enemies. They bickered all the time,until they learn to love. But when she had died,sacrificing herself for him,he lost it. He wasn't stable. He was a wrecking mass of destruction,using his Sun Chariot to cause draughts and deaths all over the world.

He couldn't loose her again. He wouldn't accept it.

His hand raced towards her, entwining with her thin,soft fingers. Her facial expression was peaceful and calm. He always woke up with her on his mind,and went to sleep with his thoughts about her. Of course,he couldn't be the over protective boyfriend of hers. He had to give her some freedom too,but the very thought of someone else capturing her heart haunted him.

She was attractive;both inside and out. As the years passed,he had seen guys try to catch her eye,but she looked at nobody but him. He always thought about what he would actually do if Penny Jackson did fall in love with someone else. As long as she was happy and smiling,he would accept it. He didn't want her to get hurt.

He ran his fingers through his hair,frustrated. She didn't seem to understand how much she meant to him. The very thought of her getting a mosquito bite made him want to track down the mosquito and kill it,how would he keep her safe? She was a reckful girl,who can't stay in one place. She always had to be on the move,and that's what scared him.

"Apollo?" She muttered. He looked down,to see that her eyes were half open and looking at him. He frowned.

"You've only slept for an hour."

"That's more than enough."

She gently pushed herself upwards,sitting up straight. It didn't seem to hurt,because she didn't wince.

"Does it hurt now?"

"Not really. Just a tiny pinch whenever I move."

He could never tell when she was telling the truth. She always wanted people to know that she was fine,and that nothing hurt,but Apollo knew better.

"So...when am I allowed to get out of sickbay?"

"Well,I'd like to say you should stay in here for a year-"

"Apollo-"

"But that depends Sunshine. I'd say about a week or so."

She nodded slowly,deep in thought. He took her hand and gently squeezed it,still stuck in his own depressing thoughts.

"I'm going to be _fine_ Apollo. Really." She said,reading his expression perfectly. He sighed and closed his eyes,pressing the back of her hand on his lips.

"Someone did this to you." He muttered.

"Apollo," she sounded exasperated "Please."

He looked up and regarded her green eyes,which were silently begging with him. Maybe he was going way to over the top. He smiled apologically.

"My bad,Sunshine." He said. Her expression relaxed,but he didn't. When he found out who did this,he swore that,that person would wish he or she was never born.

They sat in silence for a long time.

"Remember the first time we met?" She asked,tilting her head and smiling. He couldn't help but break into a faint smile too.

"It seems like a million years ago."

"That's because it _was_ a million years ago."

"True. I hated you a lot though."

"As if I didn't. Your ego was as big as Zeus's lecture when it comes to sky disasters being more spectacular than water disasters."

"Hey! Okay,that's kind of true."

She laughed and when it died down,he leaned forward and kissed her swiftly,the world disappearing as he did so."I love you Penny.

"I love you too Sunboy."

* * *

 **I'm only giving out this spoiler because the story is kinda lame so far,so I'll just say it. You're seriously gunna hate me for the next chapter. REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Only one thought was haunting him;If someone had tried to kill her,that means they're still on the move. It could be anyone;Many have grudges over her. It's the flaw of being an immortal. There are millions who want to see you dead.

"Uh..dad? Apollo?" A voice asked. He turned to see his son,Will Solace peeking in "Sorry to disturb you but uh...there's something I need to tell you."

He nodded firmly and turned towards Penny "I'll be back,okay?"

She smiled and he kissed her forehead before following Will outside. Chiron was in wheelchair form,looking nervously grave,and Will took his place next to him.

"My friend," Chiron started "you do understand how this process takes place?"

"I-I'm sorry?"

"There was some serious poison on the wound. Centaur blood,to be exact." He said sourly. His eyes widened.

"What? But-but that's-"

"Yes Apollo,I understand your concern. Even for an immortal,that's extremely fatal." He sighed "there's only way to cure it,and that's with the centaurs alone,and old secret that we have stubbornly refused to share."

"Can-can you heal her?"

"Certainly,but there's one thing we require from you."

"Name it."

"You need to remove her immortality."

His eyebrows arched and he stiffened. He could hear thunder outside;it had started to rain. When he spoke,his voice sounded unusually quiet "Remove her immortality?"

"That's the only way to heal her,my friend. But rest assure she will get it back once she's healed. The more we push this aside,the more the poison takes place,effectively killing her."

He hesitated. Her immortality was the one thing that kept her same,the one thing that kept Apollo's mind at steady pace. With her immortality,he was sure that no harm would come to her,but _remove_ it? But Centaur blood is extremely fatal,and he wouldn't stand it if...

He straightened. "Okay. But.."

"Rest assure,she will not be allowed to leave her bed,and nobody will see her in."

"Right. Well,I'll just do it then."

Heart sinking,he walked back inside,looking at the expected looking Penny. When she saw his expression,she frowned. "Is...is everything okay?"

"Hmm? Oh,perfect Sweetheart,everything's fine." He lied,forcing a smile. Taking away one's immortality was extremely difficult,and if one thing goes wrong she could die. He took a deep breath.

"Penny,do you trust me?"

She blinked "Of-of course I do! Why?"

"Just-just close your eyes. I promise it'll be alright." He had seen Zeus take away several immortal souls (he too,had been a victim once) and had seen our their souls had gone useless,cast into Tartarus. Eyes stinging,his kissed her.

"I love you."

"I-Apollo,you're scaring me now. What's wrong?"

"Nothing Penny,nothing...just keep closing your eyes."

Taking a deep breath,he gently put his finger to her forehead and began humming a mantra. He could feel something tingling inside of him and at the tip of his finger. He felt himself getting weaker...but also stronger. The air around them was growing cold. Suddenly he heard a gasp,and his eyes shot open to see Penny's eyes opened wide,her jaw hanging,and then suddenly she collapsed back on her pillow,her face peaceful.

It had worked. He felt her power tingling inside of him. He felt like he was about to burst,and if he did,several things would happen. Bad things. Images of that swarmed in his mind. Gods,if this was how Penny felt like all the time...how could she even bear it. The power was too much he felt..

But his eyes were targeted on his girlfriend. He had never realised that there had always been some kind of powerful aura around her,and now that it was taken away from her he'd noticed. She seemed peaceful,a mortal. Breathing heavily,he gently put his his hand on her heart. It took a few few heartwrenching seconds,but then he could feel a beat. He gasped in relief.

"Thank the Fates." He whispered. He gently leaned down and kissed her. It didn't feel any different. Then he got up and walked towards Will and Chiron.

"It's done." He said firmly. He could feel the power fusing up inside of her,ready for action. It was as if he had drunken a hundred cups of ambrosia with sugar. Now he understood why she was always up and about on the move. Keeping her sill for one moment seemed impossible. Will nodded and walked inside.

"How does she stand it?" He blurted out to Chiron,staring at his fingers. They were quivering and shaking "Gods,if this is how she normally is..."

"She can cause massive damage whenever she what's,wherever she wants."Chiron said gravely. He made a mental note to never let Penny get angry. He felt both weak and strong,and that he was about to collapse any moment.

"You should get some rest Apollo. If Zeus find out you hold her power.."

He nodded,refusing to think about what Zeus would do just to receive Penny's immortality. As much as he wanted to stay with her,he felt extremely weak,so he nodded.

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open slowly. She felt..weak. Raw,exposed,and the pain in her abdomen hurt more than ever. Groaning,she tried to wipe the sweat off of her forehead,but even that hurt. Her vision was clouded so she shut her eyes. She hadn't felt this way before.

"You good Penny?" A voice asked. She opened her eyes,her vision fixed on someone with curly blond hair. For a moment she thought it was Apollo,judging by the hair colour,but then she realised that it was Will.

"No..I feel..weak." She mumbled. Her lips were dry and parched. She felt a hand hold hers.

"You're gunna be fine. Just..just relax,okay?" He said in a tone that didn't make her relax,but her eyes already hurt so she closed them again. Then she heard familiar voices.

"We heard the news. Is it true?" Percy's voice asked.

"Yeah,yeah it is." Will replied.

"Wow,she actually looks kind of different." Leo piped in.

"What-what are you guys talking about?" She asked,confused. She tried to sit up,but hissed and fell back on her pillow. Pain flowed through her,tightening her muscles.

"Lay down Penny,you're gunna be okay." Will soothed. She was starting to get a bit nervous;what had happened? "Do you need water?"

"No..I can hardly even breath." She muttered. That was true,she felt like the was trying to breath through a plastic straw. She felt a hand lay on her forehead.

"A fever. Look guys,she's gunna need some treatment so.."

"You got it Will," Percy said "Get better,Kay sis?"

"Easier said than done." She grumbled. She heard footsteps fade off in the distance. Her head seriously hurt,and she felt like she'd lost control of her entire body.

"You're gunna be fine Penny." Will said,but his voice was fading. Soon,she fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
